Vegeta VS Goku (Vegeta Does Random Things)
by UmbreonGodOfHalo
Summary: NEW CHAPTER EVERY WEEK Goku And Vegeta Challenge Eachother every week two chapters so far which are A Video Game And Snowball fight (its snowy in january UK so i got the idea from that)
1. Call Of Duty MW2

NOTE YOU MUST HAVE CALL OF DUTY MODERN WARFARE 2 TO UNDER STAND THIS OR WATCHED SOME OF ITS MULTIPLAYER

Might be Boring at some parts

Second Story YAY first one might of got removed =(  
any way to the story! (Set after the party after buu)  
"hmm i think i should watch some Tv" Vegeta walks over to the TV "never used these before how do i turn it on AHA TURN ON! No that doesn't work umm SERVANT WOMAN HOW THE HELL DO I TURN THIS CRAP ON!" Bulma walks over to the tv remote and turns it on "WHAT KIND OF WITCHCRAFT IS THAT?"  
"Vegeta its a TV remote" vegeta simply replied "Oh i'm retarded"

2 HOURS LATER

"more adverts hooray wait whats this SHOOTING PEOPLE? WAR? BULMA GET DOWN HERE NOW"  
bulma walks down the stairs (if your still reading and laughed at this so far your awesome i'm pretty horrible with humor fics)  
"what now vegeta!"  
"Buy me this now!"  
"what a PS3 and a game?"  
"Yes"  
"i can make a ps3 but better but you will have to buy the game heres 60 Pounds don't blow up any buildings"

(so exciting (sarcasm bracets inside brackets bracketception) will get better trust me something epic will happen)

10 MINUTES LATER AT GAMESTOP

"Hey Vegeta what are you doing here!"  
"Kakorot? I Am Buying modern warfare 2 You Moron"  
"*SPASM ATTACK* ME TO VEGETA cock on duty mudern warfairs 2 looks great"  
"Its ON"

1 WEEK later

Both vegeta and goku signed up for PSN network and got to level 70 for the game

Goku and vegeta both put on the microphone headsets *epic meal time music plays (/watch?v=pG_XEIN0IeI link for people who don't know put it on the end of first part of it is it)

they both go into private match mode

"VEGETA ITS OOON RAAAAWRRRH"

"RAAAAAAAAWRH"

Bulma Yells "CALM DOWN VEGETA TRUNKS IS TRYING TO SLEEP"  
Chi-Chi Also Yells At Goku "CALM DOWN GOHAN AND GOTEN ARE TRYING TO SLEEP"

Goku Yells Back "I DON'T CARE I AM GANNA KICK VEGETAS ASS HARDCORE STYLE!"

Then all vegeta heard was "OWW CHI I'M SORRY STOP HITTING ME"

'Time for me to kick his ass muhahah Kakorot one thing i can beat you at'

then the score was 1500 for vegeta and 0 for goku

THE END note did you find this intersting and should i make more chapters like goku vs vegeta at youtube and more stuff?  
all at diffrent times?


	2. Snow Ball Fight

Sorry if this isn't as funny as the first one or not funny at all or anything Woo Chapter 2! anyway review time (only 2)  
guest1:thank you i am glad you enjoyed it guest2::thank you i am glad you enjoyed it (you both said the same thing)  
Anyway WELCOME TO DRAAAGONBAALL ZZZZZ SNOW BALL FIGHT

It was a freezing morning in January snow covered the mountains at and Goku was freezing so he decided to get out of bed and since Chi Chi wasn't up he had to learn because Vegeta challenged him to super snowball fight so Goku went into the kitchen goku pulled out all the bacon in the fridge he don't care about Goten or Gohan nerding off so he just got all of it into THE MICROWAVE! And when the bacon came out it well it didn't look like food anymore and Goku Cried

Meanwhile At Capsule Corp Vegeta is training with snow balls to beat Kakkakarrot (how do you spell that! jokes) anyway he was training at 450X gravity while trunks was licking the floor for bits of pancake "Kakkarot I will beat you it won't be funny I beat you at modern warfare 2 which is old now but I can beat you at anything I want."  
Bulma came walking down the stairs when she saw a horrific sight! She screamed as loud as she could but all it was was YOUR GONNA HAVE TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF DRAAGONBAALL ZZ "Hey get lost you shouldn't be here!" Bulma yelled at him

Anyway Back to Goku!  
"Mm this bacon is lovely i'm sure Chi Chi doesn't mind theres a hole in Gohans house wait why is there a hole there."  
He opened the front door slipped and banged his head he peeked in the house and then he saw "CHI CHI HELP HELP!"  
and then he ran into the forest to a large river which had ice all over it now and was covered in ! all the Saiyan could see was a huge frying pan "GOKUUU YOU WOKE ME UP YOU KNOW I DON'T GET UP UNTILL 7 IM OLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE YOUNGER THEN ME!  
DO YOU?"  
"Chi Chi Im Sorry I saw a hole in Gohans house and there was all food on the floor!" Dende heard Goku say this "This is madness" Dende Said "No THIS IS PICCOLO!" Piccolo Yelled and kicked him off the lookout and he was never seen from again

5 HOURS LATER

Vegeta just landed infront of the second super sayian "Kakkarot you know what time it is right?"  
"Yeah its the time where we do random crap for peoples entertainment right?" Goku whispered into Vegeta's ear all you could hear from the mountains was AARRRRARARARAAAAAAARAGHHHHH ARRRRRRRHHAHAHAHHGGHGHGHGHGH "Kakkarot I SHALL WIN!"  
In The Next Exicting Episode on DRAGONBALL ZEEE ARRRRGGUUUUUUUFGGFFFFGH

10 episodes later Goku finally spoke "There im at Super Saiyian 3"  
"oh no my only weakness!" Vegeta Wailed like a stupid fool

Goku made 9000 snowballs and Vegeta did the same they were thrown faster then you could blink exploding into rocks destroying landscape then one went into VEGETAS FACE!  
"Oh no I am beaten Kakaka...karo...FAGOT"  
"If i ever see you challenge me to a snowball fight again i will throw one the size of earth at your DICK!"  
Vegetas eyes shot straight open "You Wouldn't Dare"  
"thats what your mom said last night OOOH BUURN" he did the Son laugh and ran off for his soup Vegeta was left crying in the snow then to ruin it goku had to poop and what better place then?  
VEGETA'S HEAD FROM THE SKY Goku pulled down his pants and took the biggest dump in the world and it was one of the mushy ones that only Goku gets.  
It landed straight in Vegetebales mouth "MOMMY WHY MOMMY" Vegeta moaned while he chewed on the poop

"alright dude with deep voice come out"  
GET LOST GOHAN YOU NEEEEERD AND FIND OUT WHAT OH STUFF IT I ALREADY SAID IT IF YOU WANNA HEAR ME SAY IT IM PRETTY SURE YOU CAN SCROLL UP OR SOMETHING I DON'T GIVE A CRAP


	3. FOOD EATING & Dissapointment for trunks

Its chapter 3! already yeah thats taken long to get two anyway stuff that!

missing the reviews because they make no sence at all meh stuff it lets get to the story!

ONE MORE THing YAMCHA IS COOLER THEN THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER MAYBE THIS CHAPTER IN GENERAL

It was in the middle of the night and Vegeta shot up seeing naked pictures of freeza "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAH" Vegeta screamed and everyones ear drums got blown up!  
"OOW MY HEAD oh well at least I get to be in this episode and i'm important!" trunks boasted "Trunks shut the hell up untill its your part I can make you do whatever I want you'd like that won't you!"  
"No mr umbreongodofDICKS"  
"RAAAAAAARWh but I won't hammer you're ass because your important for once so feel lucky"

Anyway back over at the lookout!  
"Phew thanks that was awesome I hope Chi Chi doesn't mind" Goku Said "Oh you should feel lucky little girl because its my stool and then yours is below the worms in the dirt" Replied there was about a 5 minute silence which was broken by "KAKAROT WHAT CAN WE DOOOOOOO WE RAN OUT OF IDEAS!"  
"What we can do? hmmmm" Goku lied but he had a great idea

Anyway PLACE WARP! to hell

Freeza licked his lips watching the sleeping Cell "Oh my those BALLS MA BALLS"  
"Freeza if you don't Get The Hell Out i will shave your di... SORRY YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!"  
"Oh big green bug man thinks he has a penis anyway i was looking at all your fake german greasy red and blue guy ripoff dragonballs" freeza instanly replied "Oh thats akward uuum Yeeah TRUNKS SAY SOMETHING ITS YOUR LINE OR SOMETHING" Cell Grinned "WOOO HERES MY PART UUM Time to go to the lookout" trunks said and flew off "HEY DAD AND HEY GOTENS DAD YA BIG DICK FACE"  
Vegeta couldn't stop laughing "hey Author man why do you make trunks so mean!" goku said and by that HE BROKE THE FOURTH WALL "Goku the reason why i am making this happen is because i am bored no good things on the internet hmm apart from"  
"YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT! anyway dad i have a great idea for this chapter!"  
trunks is thinking *Oh my god I GOT A PART!*  
"SPIT IT OUT BOY" Vegeta yelled "ITS TO SEE WHOS A BETTER FATHER!"  
both goku and vegeta laughed and Vegeta Said "Son That is a terrible idea NOW GET LOST AND GET OUT"  
"HEY AUTHOR FACE you said it would be good!"  
"Haha trunks thats what you get for calling me names now then SHAZAM trunks is now stuck in a room with greasy guys that try to wrestle you and the only way out is to kiss them! muaahahah" "well ok BUT VEGETA MY IDEA IS FOR EXTREME FOOD EATING 201 !"  
"YEEAAH YEAAAH YEAAH" VEGETA SCREEAMED AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS Mr popo said "shut up or i will slap you the author gave me permission to do what I want"  
"why?!" Gohan asked since he came out of no where "shut up i was talking to vegetabale also ENJOY THAT POOP IN YOUR MOUTH i fed my poop to goku then he pooped it in your mouth VEGETA"  
vegetas eyes shot open with fear the only person to scare him was !

6 hours later at 8:00 somehow if it was 12:34 well i can do what i want im IN CONTROL

"Virginia IM READY!"  
"Okay Kegofpoop LETS BATTLE PIKACHU I CH" Vegeta replied to goku "Umm whats a pikachu is that something you eat?" Goku asked Vegeta Vegeta thinking *Oh No WHAT DO I SAY*  
"Goku its from Pokemon"  
"Vegeta HOW COULD YOU"  
"SHUT UP I JUST WANNA EAT"

Anyway Goku and vegeta started eating

NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM vegeta threw up AND SO DID GOKU "Oh god why WHY MOMMY WHY NAPPA WHY DIDN'T YOU LOVE ME WHY AND FREEZA WHY DIDN'T YOU WATCH ME SLEEEP DADDY!" vegeta screamed

ITS A DRAW

READ ON

WELL FOLKS THAT WAS UNEVENTFULL AS HELL SO I NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR WHAT TO HAPPEN NOTHING INNAPROPRIATE LIKE EXTREME GERMAN GREASY WRESTLING Also Should this be turned into a story instead of weird short chapters anyway hows trunks doing?  
"HELP ME HELP ME HEEELP!"  
"fine but only if you give me a cool thing from Poundland" (poundland is where you get things for pounds if you don't know)  
"OKAY!"  
SHAZAM AND trunks APPEARED AGAIN!


	4. Star Wars!

Chapter ? I haven't worked on this for ages

Chapter name : Star wars battlefront 2? And arm wrestling Quick note: i am the hope of the universe thanks for the arm wrestling thing but I couldn't make anything funny out of that alone so I decided to put this in to decide teams with a twist =) check him out he has DC VS DBZ raps which are pretty cool they rhyme and everything Note: You need a basic knowledge of star wars like the teams nothing special if you don't know get out of that rock before I blast you out but here is the sides if you don't know Stormtroopers = Space Nazi's (I hope I didn't offend anyone but the creator of star wars even said he based them of the Nazi's)  
Rebels = Good guys trying to free the universe from stormtroopers Clones = Good guys who shoot robots also these guys are stormtroopers but like 20 years before they turned evil CIS: Evil robots Jedi: Galactic Space bad asses Sith: Dicks Ewoks = Cute teddy bear things who are awesome and help Rebels (ALSO HUNGER FOR HUMAN FLESH)  
This will be from my POV and i'm god in this so expect some crazy stuff to happen now ONWARDS

In a galaxy far far away I CAME OUT TO KICK SOME ASS!  
"Hmmm, should I bring the Briefs and Sons to battle it out on star wars? Thats a great idea!"  
I clicked my fingers and the Saiyan Z-Fighters and their wifes/Girlfriend appeared infront of me "Umbreon? what are you wearing?" Goku asked.  
"Oh..." I looked down and realized I was wearing a scout stormtrooper outfit "Any of you seen Star Wars?" they all replied with a yes "THEN YOU SHOULD ALL GOD DAMN KNOW! Anyways we are playing Star Wars Battlefront 2, Instead of using computers or consoles I will turn us into the troops."  
"Will we still be able to fly, Etc." asked Trunks "Nope, if you die twice you're out for the round think of it as... Hmm what you Humans call that thing where you run about with laser guns." I told them "Also Goku and Vegeta will arm wrestle to see what teams you're on."  
"Screw this! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Goku said going Super Saiyan 3 for the first time in ages "Vegeta let me be on the Rebels side."  
"Gaah fine I wanted Stormtroopers anyway."  
"I am joining! Drumroll please" I hear a drum roll in the background "DADADAADADAD BABADADAAAAA Vegeta! Because i'm already in the gear it is Scout troopers VS Ewoks!"  
"And yes they are Rebels Goku."  
"This is going downhill fast it feels nothing like dragonball Z anymore!" Bulma said "I know, DBZ is boring half the time though I skipped half of Buu Saga and fell asleep! But I want to see Vegeta rage at being in a helmet that looks retarded because of his hair."  
"Fair enough" They all said together "Oh screw you! i'm one badass Saiyan prince!" I waved my hands about saying "We are going to armwrestle over team leadership and you will let me win."  
I grabbed his hand and threw it to the floor because i'm so cool (Sarcasm)  
I waved my hands about and we were in a forest tall trees, lots of logs that could fit in nine homes, and lots of plants.  
"Ok follow me, wait Vegeta looks normal... Balls, ok stay close" Just as I said that the Briefs were pelted by poo (I think thats what they use) and spears "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" I screamed in the girliest voice possible.  
I tripped over a rock and landed in the dirt then a felt a sharp pain on my butt then I looked down to my dinga-ling (Weeklytubeshow2 rocks)  
and saw a big spike sticking out of it "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" I rolled about crying like a little 'Bitch'  
'Hmm I have a idea'  
"Wing wang willy willy willy willy wing wang wing wang woo wing wang woo wing wang willy willy willy willy wing wang wing wang woo wing wang woo LAAAADADADA LAAAAAAADADADADA Bipply bobo bippply bapply bipply bopply boo Wing? wang willy willy willy willy wing wang wing wang woo wing wang WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!" After I sang the 'Majestic' Monkey song (made by the awesome OneyNG on youtube to hear the song sang put /watch?v=pkWM4PrJdJ4 after youtube its epic)  
all the sai... Cough Saiya-Woks came to lick my boots! "AAAAWWWH YEAAAH" I pointed my gun at Goku and fired but the recoil made me get pushed back but I forgot I had something 'Stuck' and I stabbed all of them in the face...  
I then got bored and decided to send them to H.F.I.L to suffer the same fate Trunks did last chapter?  
"Ahh life is so boring as a Narrator god guy.. Well when your in the story Morale of the story kids: NEVER EVER be god in stories it makes it boring to write with you able to solve anything in less the a minute"

I hope you enjoyed, I didn't enjoy writing it so sorry if it was short but the Monkey song made me laugh.  
Some questions I made up just to anwser them if anyone asks them

Q: When will you update A: I have a illness, I can't think well and i'm lazy so when I feel like it.

Q:is this meant to be crap A: No it is a parody mocking loads of non-grammar using stories with terrible story lines and all that

Let the hate flow through you, Join the dark-side today!

Sorry for spelling mistakes and that crap i'm terrible with that


	5. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Update No chapter for a bit because my dog died on the 21st I got loads of images of him on my laptop (2) lol but I'm really depressed he was (Is) like a little brother he has been around nearly all of my life i'll include the little thing in the stories

he died from a heart problem

R.I.P Bro


End file.
